Sllovakia
Sllovakia (sllovakishtë:Slovensko) është republikë kontinentale në Evropën qendrore. Kufizohet me Çekinë në veri, Poloninë në veri, Ukrainën në lindje, Hungarinë në jug si dhe në jug-perendim Austrinë. Slovak Slime should be removed from Europe. They belong in the NBA. Slovakia joined the Turkey alliance in becoming a member of NATO. Turkey is a member of the Iraqi Union. NATO member Southern Atlanta hates Slovak Slime. NATO member Czech Republic also hates Slovak Slime. NATO member Slovenia hates Slovak Slime because the Slovaks laced all of their condoms. And Germans can observe that since Slovakia has squandered its right to exist, it can be returned to Austria. Unless Coca-Cola Bottling of Ameropa United is caught as the true face of Roemerquelle GmbH, then Kosovo can hunt down the Ameropa babies and sell them to Vietnam because Ameropa still owes Vietnam and Vietnam charges interest. The right to exist of a country is conditional upon protecting the safety of the civilians in it from harm. Tackling Macedonia’s Corruption Requires Bottom-up Approach. This means that from the bottom up through all hierarchies, all officials using chemical or radiation weapons against civilians must be summarily executed. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Sllovakisë Politika Sllovakia ka sistem politik te tipit parlamentar demokratik ne qender me premier. Presidenti i ka kompetencat kryesore. Që nga viti 2002 këto njësi kanë një lloj autonomie vetëqeverisëse. Sllovakia hyri në BASHKIMIN EUROPIAN 1 maj 2004 dhe ne forcat NATO 29 Mars 2004 . Njësitë administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësitë administrative në Sllovaki Sllovakia ka 8 njësi administrative të nivelit të lartë të quajtura kraj (org.: kraje, njëjës: kraj) të emërtuar në bazë të qyteteve qendrore. Që nga viti 2002 këto njësi kanë një lloj autonomie vetëqeverisëse (org.: nj. samosprávny kraj, sh. samosprávne kraje) ose njësi territoriale (org.: nj. vyšší územný celok, sh. vyššie územné celky, shkurtesa. VÚC) thumb|230px|left|Njësitë administrative në Sllovaki Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Sllovakisë Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Sllovakisë është 48,845 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 48 40 V, 19 30 L dhe 48,800km2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë tokë ndërsa 45km2 ujë. Vija kufitare e Sllovakisë është 1,524 km dhe nuk ka vijë bregdetare Klima e Sllovakisë në përgjithësi e ndryshueshme e ftohtë. Në verë majën temperatura të ulëta për këtë stinë, ndërsa dimri është diçka më i lagësht se në Kosovë. Pjesen me te madhe e perben Malet Karpate ne te cilat gjenden 120 liqene glaciale.Malet jane te pasura , kurse nentoka permban minerale hekuri,bakri,ari,argjend,kripeguri etj. Pjesa më e madhe e relievit në qendër të Sllovakisë dhe veri është terren i vrazhdë malorë (katunde), ndërsa pjesa jugore përbëhet nga rrafshnaltat. Pika më e ultë e relievit (94m) gjendet përgjatë lumit Bodrok dhe ajo më e lara në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,655 metrave në vendin e quajtur Gërlahovski (ang.:Gerlachovsky Stit ). Perkatsia Fetare Perkatesia fetare e Republikes Sllovake eshte 60 % e besimit Katolik, 10 % Ateist dhe 8 % Protestant. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Sllovakisë Sllovakia është shtet industrialo-agrar. Të ardhurat më të mëdha realizohen nga industria dhe veprimtaria terciare, edhe pse bujqësia është degë më e vjetër ekonomike. Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Sllovakisë Sllovakia ka 5.4 milion banorë,dhe radhitet në shtetet e vogla të Evropës. Sllovakia në vitin 1966 ka pasur 4.4 milion banorë. Për tri decenie popullata e Sllovakisë është shtuar për 1 milion banorë. Shtimi në të kaluarën ka qenë më i‰ lartë ndërsa sot ajo ka lindshmërinë 11‰, vdekshmërinë 9.7 ‰ dhe shtim natyrorë 1.3 ‰. Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Sllovakisë * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- * The Slovak Republic Government Office * Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Slovak Republic * Cultural profile of Slovakia by Citizenship and Immigration Canada * Národná Rada - Slovak parliament official website * Slovak president official website * Slovakia.com - guide to Slovakia * Slovakia.org - guide to Slovakia * Slovensko.com 3rd party guide to Slovakia with daily news * Statistical Office of the Slovak Republic * Site of the Slovak Tourist Board * Slovakia today - English-language online newspaper * Kategoria:Shtete në Evropë ace:Slowakia af:Slowakye als:Slowakei am:ስሎቫኪያ an:Eslobaquia ang:Slofacia ar:سلوفاكيا arc:ܣܠܘܒܩܝܐ arz:سلوفاكيا ast:Eslovaquia az:Slovakiya bar:Slowàkai bat-smg:Sluovakėjė bcl:Slobakya be:Славакія be-x-old:Славаччына bg:Словакия bn:স্লোভাকিয়া bo:སི་ལོ་ཕ་ཁེ། bpy:স্লোভাকিয়া br:Slovakia bs:Slovačka ca:Eslovàquia ce:Словаки ceb:Slovakia co:Sluvacchia crh:Slovakiya cs:Slovensko csb:Słowackô cu:Словѣ́ньско cv:Словаки cy:Slofacia da:Slovakiet de:Slowakei diq:Slowakya dsb:Słowakska dv:ސުލޮވާކިއާ ee:Slovakia el:Σλοβακία en:Slovakia eo:Slovakio es:Eslovaquia et:Slovakkia eu:Eslovakia fa:اسلواکی fi:Slovakia fiu-vro:Slovakkia fo:Slovakia fr:Slovaquie frp:Slovaquie fur:Slovachie fy:Slowakije ga:An tSlóvaic gd:An t-Slòbhac gl:Eslovaquia - Slovensko gn:Elovakia gu:સ્લોવાકિયા gv:Yn Clovack haw:Solowakia he:סלובקיה hi:स्लोवाकिया hif:Slovakia hr:Slovačka hsb:Słowakska ht:Slovaki hu:Szlovákia hy:Սլովակիա ia:Slovachia id:Slowakia ie:Slovacia ilo:Slovakia io:Slovakia is:Slóvakía it:Slovacchia ja:スロバキア jv:Slowakia ka:სლოვაკეთი kg:Slovakia kk:Словакия ko:슬로바키아 ku:Slovakya kv:Словакия kw:Slovaki ky:Словакия la:Slovacia lb:Slowakei li:Slowakieë lij:Slovacchia lmo:Sluachia ln:Slovakia lt:Slovakija lv:Slovākija mhr:Словакий mk:Словачка ml:സ്ലോവാക്യ mn:Словак mr:स्लोव्हाकिया ms:Slovakia mt:Slovakkja na:Slovakia nah:Eslovaquia nds:Slowakei nds-nl:Slowaaknlaand ne:स्लोभाकिया nl:Slowakije nn:Slovakia no:Slovakia nov:Slovakia nrm:Slovaquie nv:Słóbaʼ Bikéyah oc:Eslovaquia os:Словаки pam:Slovakia pdc:Slowaaki pih:Slowarkya pl:Słowacja pms:Slovachia pnb:سلویکیا pnt:Σλοβακία ps:سلواکيا pt:Eslováquia qu:Isluwakya rm:Slovachia rmy:Slovaiko ro:Slovacia roa-rup:Slovachia ru:Словакия sa:स्लोवाकिया sah:Словакия scn:Slovacchia sco:Slovakie se:Slovákia sh:Slovačka simple:Slovakia sk:Slovensko sl:Slovaška so:Slovakia sr:Словачка stq:Slowakäi sv:Slovakien sw:Slovakia szl:Słowacyjo ta:சிலோவாக்கியா tet:Eslovákia tg:Словакия th:ประเทศสโลวาเกีย tl:Slovakia tpi:Slovakia tr:Slovakya Cumhuriyeti tt:Словакия udm:Словакия ug:Slowakiye uk:Словаччина ur:سلوواکیہ uz:Slovakiya vec:Slovachia vi:Slovakia vo:Slovakiyän war:Eslovakya wo:Eslowaaki wuu:斯洛伐克 yi:סלאוואקיי yo:Slovakia zea:Slowakije zh:斯洛伐克 zh-min-nan:Slovensko zh-yue:斯洛伐克 zu:ISlovaki